Material transport is a crucial aspect of modern economies. A wide variety of raw materials, intermediate products, and finished goods are constantly being shipped across the globe, and through countries. For example, raw material must be transported from a point of origin, such as where the raw materials are harvested, mined, or otherwise produced, to locations where the raw materials can be process to produce intermediate products or finished goods. Similarly, intermediate products may further be transported to still other locations where they can be further transformed to produce finished goods. Such finished goods must often be transported further to bring the goods to market. Such constant transportation is often required because each link in the production chain may require a different combination of resources, including natural resources, available labor, suitable economic environment, and so forth.
Various different modes of transport are available to suit different varieties of products and different geographic avenues of shipment. In the case of liquid and gaseous products, bulk transport often relies on tank containers of some variety that may be suitable for holding liquids or gasses, and that may also facilitate easy loading and off-loading of the liquids or gasses. Such tank containers may be configured, for example, as a railcar for transport via railroad, as a towable trailer for transport by highway, e.g., towed by a tractor as part of a tractor-trailer assembly, or otherwise configured for suitable transport.